Thunderous Siren rewrite
by Shixam
Summary: Demyx falls for the new girl in the Organization, and Larxene is not happy. A rewrite of an early fanfic where I got a few comments requesting me to continue.


YES! I'm rewriting Thunderous Siren, one of my earliest fanfictions (and you can still go read the original). I'm writing this as a new multi-chapyer fanfiction because there were a few people who posted comments asking me to continue it. I don't want to delete the old one, and I don't want to it. It is one of my very earliest, though, and I've considered rewriting it to give it better quality for a while. So here is chapter 1.

Just a note: I did not name Shixam after myself and my account. In fact, my account name comes from Shixam. I made her back in my Freshman or Sophemore year of high school. Soon after I got a deviantart account and couldn't come up with a new name. Since I loved Shixam so much, I used her name. Since then, the name Shixam has just come to stick to me and I love being associated with it. I also love how Shi has become a little second me. I would like to say this not mean she is a mary sue sort of character where she is everything I want to be. I just share her name, and she has become one of my muses, which is more than I expected when I first made the character.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. They and their characters belong to their respective owners. I DO own Shixam/Misha.

PS: Sorry is I killed Clopin with how I wrote him XD I promise this is the only chapter I intend to have him in, and after this you do not have to worry about me murdering such a great character again.

* * *

Music was playing, people were dancing, and Clopin was entertaining the young ones. It was a party in the Court of Miracles that night. There was one gypsy, however, who was not feeling very jovial that night.

Misha was dressed in her usual colorful attire and jingling jewelry, but she was not in her usual happy mood. The happiness had seemed to have disappeared completely with her sister. Relena and Misha had been close. Like all sisters they had their differences, but whatever problems the two had they always made up, and when Relena was taken from her Misha's heart had broken.

It happened on a quiet night at court. Strange, black creatures had attacked. There were only a few, but nothing could be done to stop them. Everyone had run and most got away. Relena wasn't one of them. When everything had calmed down again and the creatures had left, Misha's sister was missing. And since that day Misha hadn't been the same.

Now she sat alone, off to the side, watching everyone else having fun. Misha would not be left alone, though. It was not long before Clopin made his way over.

"Come now, Misha," he told her, trying to pull the girl up to her feet. No one would be unhappy on a night like this in his court. Clopin couldn't allow it, "Join the fun!"

"Clopin, I-" Misha tried to protest.

"Now, now," the king of gypsies said, "I won't take no for an answer." A small crowd was forming now. All the onlookers smiled at her, some were sad smiles and some were encouraging and full of care. Misha and Relena had been well-known and well-liked at the Court. Ever one had felt sorry for Misha when Relena had been lost.

"I believe we would all like to hear you sing!" Clopin suggested, and sounds of agreement came from the crowd. With a sight, Misha stood. She would know no peace until she went through with what they wanted. As reluctant as she was to do so, Misha couldn't help smiling a bit. She knew she was among family and friends who only wanted the best for her.

"Which one?" Misha asked. She was known best for her singing. Many had suggested Relena should have danced while Misha sang, but the two had earned money with their own different talents. Relena had been more into things like juggling and knife throwing. She'd been especially good with the knives. Misha was sure Relena could have hit any target placed before her.

And now, requests were being shouted out. Misha picked one to sing. She'd just opened her mouth to start when someone screamed.

It wasn't hard to spot the cause. Swarms of black creatures were invading the Court of Miracles. Misha could see no end to them. With a shock, she realized these were the same creature that had attacked and taken her sister.

Misha was frozen with her sister's memory and terror. The creatures hadn't been seen in the court since the first attack. Everyone had thought they were gone for good. And now they were back. Misha had only a second to consider what they might want before one creature attacked. It jumped at her and everything went black.


End file.
